Sisters in Heart
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: With the 'death' of her parents, Jamie Lloyd is put under the care of the Carruthers family, something that really frustrates the teenage daughter, Rachel. After many restless nights because of Jamie's continued nightmares, Rachel finds something she'd never truly expected...a sister.


**Sisters in Heart**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights and characters in this fic belong to their respective owners and creators. I gain no profit from this; it's purely for fun.

If you enjoyed this story and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

* * *

Rachel Carruthers sighed heavily as she continuously brushed her hair from one side to the other; desperate to know which was the better look for her. But no matter how she looked in the mirror, nothing just seemed to really scream exciting for her. Of course, she didn't want to go too exciting or strong with it, then again, how can you appear to be coming on too strong just by the state of your hair? Burying her face in her hands, she was annoyed at the fact she was arguing with herself yet again about how she looks.

She wasn't self-absorbed about her looks, but she did want to at least look presentable to her friends and boyfriend, Brady. Pouting at herself in the mirror, she gave up with doing anything for a few minutes, just trying to calm herself down. Hard to believe her hair was ticking her off tonight. But that happens when it just doesn't seem to stay in place, and with a breezy winter predicted, her hair wouldn't stand a chance outdoors.

A pretty young woman, Rachel had some confidence issues with how she looked. Always looking at cover girl magazines and seeing how different models seem to effortlessly blend sensuality and beauty into one. When she was a little girl, she always used to try and dress up and experiment with make-up. She made a few mistakes, and all it took were a few bullies and their horrid words to leave that awkwardness buried within her mind every time she tried to make herself look good for any event.

Her parents didn't help much either, never spending any time with her to help with her confidence issues. They were always busy with their work, looking for that big promotion one day, which had been on the hold for years. The only person she ever talked to about these things was her babysitter of all people.

Her skin prickled, and a cold chill ran down her spine as she remembered her babysitter and the tragic events involving her and this town. There was nothing wrong with Rachel's babysitter, she was a very nice woman…it was her family that was the problem. Her babysitter, Laurie Strode, was the younger sister of mass murderer Michael Myers.

Rachel still remembers that nearly ten years ago, when she was only seven, hearing that Michael attacked Laurie after he had escaped from some asylum when he was found guilty of murdering his older sister years before that. He killed more than a dozen others that Halloween night, ten years ago. Some of Rachel's classmates even caught a glimpse of Michael himself. Just hearing the stories was enough to give her nightmares. She couldn't imagine what Laurie must have gone through. Since that fateful Halloween night, she hardly ever saw Laurie again. She would visit from time to time but never stay long enough to talk about anything, not like before.

''Rachel, dear?'' Her mother, Darlene, called out to her. The door opened, and Darlene's face poked through, followed by a knock on Rachel's bedroom door. ''Your father and I are heading out now? You sure you'll be fine on your own?''

Rachel nodded. ''Yeah, I'll be fine. I've still got the list of phone numbers for the police, fire department and National Guard if something goes wrong.'' She replied half sarcastically, only half because she wasn't sure if her mother really did leave a list of those numbers, she was that cautious!

Just as Darlene was about to respond to her daughter's snarky comment, the phone started ringing. Turning her body, she stopped once she heard her husband's voice shout out. ''Don't worry, I got it!''

With that sorted, she turned back to Rachel, nearly forgetting what she was about to say but dropping it anyway, just wanting to leave and have more time to mentally prepare herself for work. ''Just make sure you look after yourself. Remember, Sheriff Meeker's place isn't far if there's any trouble!''

''I know,'' Rachel replied, obviously un-enthused by that idea. Nothing against Sheriff Meeker, more like a vendetta against his stroppy daughter and Rachel's rival, Kelly.

Darlene picked up on this instantly. ''When are you and Kelly ever going to get along?''

''When she stops trying to steal Brady from me!'' She sneered, not liking where this conversation was going. There was a silence between the two of them, Darlene wanting to say something else to try and calm the situation down again, but afraid that she will say something else that will just set things off again. Feeling that she was out of tone, Rachel rubbed the temples of her head and smiled back. ''Mom, I'm sorry…''

''Honey!'' Richard Carruthers called out interrupting what Rachel was about to say. Darlene turned and walked away from Rachel's room and back downstairs towards her husband, who had just put the phone down and looked in even more of a rush to leave then before if that was even possible.

Although she knew it was a conversation she probably wasn't meant to be involved with, Rachel slowly and quietly tiptoed over to the edge of the stairs and listened in on the conversation between her parents. Her mother's anxious voice starting it all. ''What's going on? Who was that?''

''It was Sheriff Meeker,'' Richard whispered back as they both hurried out the door. ''Apparently, there's been an accident. It's Laurie, there was a car accident, they don't know how or why but…''

 ** _SLAM!_**

That was all Rachel got out from them before they walked out and slammed the front door behind them. Rachel thought about rushing over to her window to listen, but even if there weren't a risk of being seen, she wouldn't be able to hear them anyway. However, she had heard enough to know this was serious.

Hours passed by and she had heard nothing. She had tried to call Brady for some kind of support, but she could only reach his parents, and they say he was out somewhere helping a friend. All she could do now was wait and prepare for the worst. She was just thinking about Laurie earlier, and then this happens. What if she deliberately tried to take her life? Maybe she was just drinking too much? Maybe it was the fault of another driver?

And there was another theory…one that made her heart nearly stop just thinking about it. What if Michael Myers has returned to Haddonfield? There's no way! Everyone knows he was blown up when he attacked Laurie before. He's been presumed dead for years. Even if there was the chance he survived and there was a cover-up to save a panic from the public, he'd be too weak to ever hurt anyone again…right?

After what seemed like forever, Rachel heard the keys unlock the front door, and her parents step into the hallway. The dark and emotionless expressions on their faces not helping the matter. She rushed downstairs and quickly approached them. ''What's going on?''

''Shouldn't you be in bed?'' Her father replied. There was no malice in his voice, just sorrow as if he was more afraid of telling Rachel was had happened.

''Dad, I'm 18! Please tell me! What happened?'' Rachel asked once again.

The parents looked at each other, stalling the news, or perhaps trying to think of another excuse to keep the information from Rachel. But she had a right to know; they hadn't exactly made their exit and cover-up discreet. Darlene placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. ''It's your old babysitter, Laurie Strode. She was in a car accident and…she didn't make it!''

Rachel's hands covered her mouth to stop her from gasping at the horrible news. Her eyes became weary and blurry as she tried to remember what Laurie looked like, that'll be the memory she'll have to live with forever to remember her. She was like the sister she never had. It was too heartbreaking to think about not being able to see her again.

''Rachel, there's something else!'' Richard said tensely, getting his daughter's attention. ''She has a nine-year-old daughter. The police are looking after her at the station right now.''

''Oh.'' That was all Rachel had to say at the moment. She was still trying to get over the shock of what happened to Laurie, she didn't even know that she had any children, or that she was even with anybody. That's when something else came to mind. ''What about the father?''

''He was in the crash too!'' Darlene responded.

That bit of information was enough to make Rachel shudder; the poor, little girl was now alone. ''Isn't there anybody to look after her?'' Her parents gave each other a strange look as if they were trying to work out just what to say next…or they already knew what they were going to say, they just didn't know how they were going to explain it. It was enough of a look for Rachel to understand what they might be suggested. ''Hold on…''

''She has no one else!'' Her father explained. ''The rest of her family is either dead or off-the-record and unable to be found. She has no one else!''

Darlene continued with his statement. ''And the doctors don't think to put her in an adoption home will help because of…her family's reputation.''

''So we're going to take her in? Just like that?'' She was more shocked by this sudden development than anything else. ''Are we even allowed to do that?''

''We've talked it over, and we're going to let her stay here a little bit to see how it goes,'' Richard said.

''If things don't work out,'' Darlene spoke uneasily. ''We'll help her find another home.''

Rachel began to pace, unsure of how to take all of this in. First, she finds out that her babysitter, someone who had always been there for her when she needed someone to talk with, had died in a car crash. Then, she finds out that she had a daughter, and now they have to look after her for the next few days depending on how it all goes. Knowing that she had no choice but to go along with this, she sighed and looked at her parents seriously. ''So what's the girl's name?''

''Jamie Lloyd.'' Her mother answered.

* * *

Rachel was silent, unsure of what to say as her parents walked in through the front door with a little girl timidly following behind. This little girl would now be Rachel's little sister. It was difficult to comprehend. In a matter of weeks, she would now have to be sharing her home life with someone half her age that she never knew existed.

At last, their eyes met and they shared a quick look. Not wanting to come across rude, Rachel attempted her warmest smile and waved. ''Hi.''

Jamie's confidence faltered. She lowered her head and stared at the floor. This action caused Rachel to flinch and look across to her parents as if begging for some assistance. All they could do was offer a reassuring smile and guide Jamie upstairs to what would be her bedroom, still be remodelled and fitted to her liking. Rachel watched the little girl climb the staircase, always glancing behind her shoulder, but not at the confused teenage girl, but at the closed front door. Was she expecting someone else behind her?

It would take days for Rachel to hear what Jamie's voice sounded like. It was a casual greeting one morning. ''Hello.'' The little girl mumbled in a weak voice while Rachel prepared herself for a new day.

The blonde stopped munching her cereal and turned to gaze at Jamie. Her shock at being acknowledged was apparent as she almost choked on her breakfast. Thankfully, she recovered quickly and tried to start up a conversation. ''Morning. How's it going?''

Jamie's mouth opened and then closed with no words coming out. Rachel waited for her to say something, but all she got were false starts and Jamie's eyes flashing to the side to glance out of the window. Rachel followed her line of sight, wondering if she could see what Jamie was looking at, or looking for. Nothing. It was the two of them alone for now.

Hoping for better luck with the new occupant, Rachel rose from her seat and marched towards the cupboard. ''Can I get you something? What's your favourite?'' She opened the hatch and revealed a row of cereal boxes, each open and half eaten. Nothing ever went to waste in this house; that was a certainty. Rachel's patience wore thin the longer Jamie was silence, letting the quietness drag to uncomfortable levels. Unable to suppress a frustrated groan, Rachel scrunched her face. ''Look, if we're going to make this work, we're going to have to talk to each other. Okay?'' She said sternly.

There was nothing malicious or aggressive with her tone, and yet, Jamie merely trotted out of the room to find a place of solitude. Rachel was left alone to moan louder and rub her palm over her forehead.

The only thing more aggravating than the mornings for Rachel would soon be the nights.

Nights filled with screams and cries for help.

She would be pulled out from her slumber by the sounds of terror echoing from Jamie's room, soon followed by their parents rushing in to comfort the hysterical girl. Rachel remained in her room, staying as far away as she could. Her heart did reach out to Jamie, but she never considered going to check on her. She imagined feeling out of place and feared that she would only make Jamie more uncomfortable. Instead, she waited for the night to be quiet once more and tried to fall back into dreamland.

This would happen often. Days turned to weeks and ultimately into months and things would repeat themselves in a similar fashion over and over again. It wasn't just the nightmares that Jamie suffered. Rachel was intelligent despite what the jocks and pampered prom princesses at school would believe. She picked up Jamie's habit of always checking every window and every door. Whenever the family were out and about in the town, the little girl seemed afraid of every street corner. A shadow lingered over Jamie and preyed on her like a snake waiting for its poisoned kill to crawl and succumb.

One night, Rachel decided to confront her about it, feeling that she knew what exactly it was that Jamie was afraid was lurking in the dark.

Not a thing, but a person. A specific person.

While their parents were downstairs watching whatever late night show was airing, Rachel entered Jamie's room quietly. Jamie's eyes were weakening and about to close before she bolted up from her bed, shocked to see someone approaching. ''Relax, it's me!'' Rachel reassured her.

It was only when she got to the edge of the girl's bed Rachel noticed Jamie was breathing heavily. Immediately, Rachel felt self-conscious. She was out of her element. How was she going to converse with this girl half her age about something so horrible? Deciding to wing it and hope for the best, Rachel set on the bed next to Jamie and cleared her throat. ''Listen, we need to talk about these nightmares you've been having.''

Jamie shuffled on her bed, swaying her body casually. ''It's okay. We don't have to…''

''No, we have to,'' Rachel retorted. ''You're always screaming and freaking out. Then during the day, you're always looking behind your back like you're afraid someone's going to stab you. You can't live in fear like this. It's going to tear you apart from the inside out.''

''But…'' Jamie stammered. ''But, I don't want him to get me like my…'' She stopped and hugged her knees, looking like she was about to burst into tears.

Now, Rachel was the one stuttering and pausing, not sure if she could say more without getting this kind of reaction from the girl either way. ''Jamie…I can't imagine how hard it must be for you. But, you're confused. Michael Myers didn't get your mother. It was an accident that killed her. Michael Myers has been gone years before that happened.''

Jamie shook her head. ''He's still out there. He's like the bogeyman.''

''That's just what the little kids around this town say to scare other little kids. He's not out there. He can't get you.''

''Yes, he can,'' Jamie sniffled, wiping away snot bubbling from her nose. Rachel admired that she was trying to act brave and tough even if her efforts were futile. ''He always gets me in my dreams.''

''Those are just dreams. They're not real.''

Jamie stared at Rachel intensely. ''Then why do they feel so real? Why do I know what he looks like?''

Tiredness combined with weariness caused Rachel to silently admit defeat. She wasn't going to cure Jamie of her demons tonight and probably wouldn't for a long time, but at least she could say that she tried. Hoping to end the night positively, she forced a smile. ''Listen, I promise you that Michael Myers can't hurt you. And even if he does try, I'll always be here to protect you.''

Jamie's eyes lowered, looking away from Rachel. ''You don't mean that. You're just saying that because you don't want me to annoy you.'' She lay back on her bed and pulled the blanket up to cover herself.

Rachel bit her bottom lip and clenched her hands together before marching out of the room, trying to remain as quiet as possible. ''I can't win. I can't win.'' She growled to herself, storming back into bed and wishing for a peaceful night for once.

Things remained like this between the separate sisters for a while. Barely a word was passed between them, and it was following from a conversation their parents started.

Rachel watched Jamie, seeing the girl constantly be on the lookout for the supposed bogeyman that haunted her dreams and plagued her reality. While Rachel believed this all to be manifested by the overactive imagination of a kid, she couldn't blame Jamie considering all that she's been through and the unfortunate family connection she shared with Haddonfield's most infamous resident.

It dawned on Rachel that Jamie could never be convinced Michael was truly gone forever. Although, she could at least give the girl the reassurance that things were safe with them.

One day, Rachel suggested that instead of walking to school, they could have her friend, Lindsey pick them up and drive them. It wouldn't have been an inconvenience for anyone, especially when Rachel explained the situation to her friend and Lindsey was more than happy to help make Jamie feel safer. It was a start and Rachel could see that Jamie was comforted by this idea and even worked her way up to chatting with the two teens about anything. Though Rachel's parents warned her chats had to remain 'PG' at the worst.

If walking was required, Rachel took the lead. Clearing the path and giving Jamie the satisfaction in knowing that their destination was inspected and safe. The little girl didn't seem as hesitant anymore with visiting new places or exploring the town, as long as she had adult supervision of course.

At first, Rachel was doing all of this just to give Jamie the promise that everything was fine and to not live in fear. But as each new day passed, and she saw the girl brimming with more confidence and becoming more open, a certain warm glow flickered inside. It was a genuine feeling that gave her poise and confidence. However, there was one issue that Rachel found harder to combat. The nightmares.

Rachel listened from her room every night. No matter what she did during the day, Jamie's nightmares continued. It might have been a trick on the mind, but she almost felt that the girl's night terrors were worsening. She couldn't fathom why.

''He's in here!'' Jamie would scream while her adoptive parents would hold her. ''He's coming through the door!''

An idea struck Rachel like lightning.

The following night, before Jamie drifted to sleep, she noticed the teenage girl standing by her door. ''Rachel? What are you doing?''

Rachel grinned confidently. ''I'm going to stand by this door, so you don't have to worry about any bogeyman coming to get you.''

''All night?'' Jamie gasped.

''All night.''

''But, you said they were just dreams and that dreams aren't real!''

Rachel's bravado wavered momentarily as she recalled those words. ''Yeah, I did. Don't worry about that now. Just get some sleep tonight. You don't have to worry because I'll be here.''

It looked as if Jamie wanted to say more, but she was too tired to argue any further. She tucked herself in for the night and Rachel watched as she slumbered peacefully. Rachel crouched to the floor until she was resting her back against the door and doing everything in her power to stay awake. Why was she even doing this? What would this prove or accomplish? Giving Jamie a good night's sleep would be a start. Also, giving the girl the chance to not be terrorised by images of a serial killer.

Hours passed and the night itself seemed to sleep. There was no sound coming from outside being it from those passing by or even the sounds of nature, all was quiet. Until Rachel heard faint murmurs coming from Jamie. In the span of a few seconds, whispers turned to whimpers and those whimpers turned into shrieks. ''No, no, no!'' Jamie cried out.

''Jamie!'' Rachel called and rushed over to grab the girl, shaking her and doing everything she could to pull Jamie out of the dark nightmares. Even when Jamie's eyes shot open and she was clearly awake, she continued crying. Rachel wrapped her arms around the scared little girl and comforted her. ''It's okay, it's okay. I've got you. You're safe. You're safe.''

Rachel's patience was tested once again by Jamie's continuous cries. However, she didn't care if it took all night, she held her younger sister until her sobs ceased and the loudest sound in the room was Jamie panting heavily. ''I saw him. He was coming after me.''

''I know, I know,'' Rachel whispered. She knew that this situation was out of her hand and she was fighting a battle she could potentially never win, yet, the feeling of guilt overwhelmed her. She was making promises she couldn't keep to this young girl. ''I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from getting you.''

Jamie sobbed harshly after that statement and trembled in Rachel's arms. ''That's not it.''

Curious by that response, Rachel stared at her. ''What's wrong then?''

''You…you were pro-protecting me,'' Jamie snivelled. ''I…he…he didn't get me. He got you.''

Rachel's mind and body went numb, even as Jamie cried harder. She was unsure how to respond to Jamie's words. What did they even mean? Why was Rachel even involved in her nightmare? Then again, she had become more involved in Jamie's life with trying to help the girl cope with the fear. The puzzle pieces were fitting together in her mind until they were shocked when the light burst on and their parents hurried in.

They were clearly shocked to find Rachel already inside but were more concerned with Jamie shivering with fear. ''Sweetie, you're okay. It was just a nightmare. You're safe now.'' They said.

Rachel knew at this point those were empty words. She realised that Jamie knew she was safe, but that didn't mean the nightmares were going to stop. That fear would fester on like a disease. They couldn't just wish it or will it away, at least, not in such a short span of time.

After a while, Jamie calmed down to the point where Rachel could turn to address her parents. ''I can stay with her, at least until she's asleep. You guys head back to bed.''

Her mum and dad shared a bewildered glance with one another before deciding that it would be for the best. It wasn't what they expected, but they weren't going to argue, especially when Jamie seemed to be in a better state now. They let the room with Rachel unable to see the small smiles plastered over their faces.

Once they were gone, Rachel held Jamie tightly and listening to her soft breaths. She rubbed her hand up and down her back. After licking her drip lips, Rachel thought about saying something to help Jamie. Every start she pondered in her mind came up forced or false, so she spoke from the heart and improvised. ''Look, I'm going to be honest with you, I have no clue what I'm doing. I've been an only child my whole life. I don't know what to say or do when I'm in this kind of situation. But one thing I do know is that I'm here for you and will protect you, no matter what.''

''Why?'' Jamie asked.

Rachel hesitated before answering. She didn't hesitate because what she was about to say was wrong, but because she needed a moment to realise the impact of her words and what it meant for them both. ''Because I'm your sister. Whether you like it or not. I do hope you like it, I just want to prove my point,'' She joked and it earned a small laugh from Jamie. Feeling the atmosphere shift, Rachel continued. ''I made you a promise before, and you didn't believe me…and you were right. This time things are different. This time, I guarantee, that no one will hurt you as long as I'm around. Even if they try, whether it's Michael Myers or…whatever, I'm always going to protect you.''

Jamie glanced up with a worried expression. ''But what if you get hurt?''

''Then I have you to protect me. You're my sister as much as I am yours.''

That answer was good enough for Jamie, who felt safe enough to rest her head on Rachel's shoulder and find a peaceful night's sleep for the first time in a long time. Even Rachel joined her sister in slumber, falling asleep with her arms still wrapped protectively around Jamie.

 **The End!**

* * *

 _If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them._


End file.
